I'm pregnant
by Akihisa
Summary: Sakura is pregant. She'll keep it, that's for sure. But seeing as Sasuke is the father, the question is: To tell or not to tell him. Drabble, SasuSaku


Sakura P.O.V.

I cried, I cried at the fact that the sky fell upon me, upon my shoulders and soul. What should I do? I didn't know, everything confused me at this moment. Even though I should be happy, I wasn't. It wasn't like I was not old enough, hence I was 21. I was succesfull with my life, everything turned out the way I wanted, but I wasn't happy.

I stared at the pregnancy test, stared at my future, stared into nothingness. I tried to control myself and took a shaky breath, I shouldn't emotionally break down like this, it wasn't good for my psyche. But still, I couldn't understand how this happened, didn't we use protection then?

I wanted to remember but I didn't know, I guess, we were in the heat of the moment and this (I looked down at my belly) were the consequences.

After an hour I stood up, I had to tell Sasuke that he'd be a father soon. I took my coat, put on my shoes and made my way to his mansion. As I thought about his possible reaction, I made a decision. Whatever he thought about the baby, I'd keep it. I couldn't stand the thought of having to decide about the right of life and death. I'd love the child as much as I could. I would have to stop working at the hospital for a time, maybe year or a bit more, I could make Hinata and Naruto babysit it sometime, I guess they'd be happy to. I looked up at the sky and and watched the clouds. I thought over all the consequences of a child. I would have to quit being a ninja, forever. Sure I could start again when my son/daughter was old enough to be alone for a while but I couldn't stand the thought of what would be when there was something to happen to me, who would care for my child? I shook my head, it wasn't easy for me to accept but the other option was not acceptable. I continued pondering over my 'soon to be-'future and tried to imagine how the child would look, would it be a boy as strong as it's father or a girl with a rebellious character? Who knows, I didn't care, as long as it was to be healthy. I already planned a check-up by Tsunade, though I knew that she'd scold me for my mistake.

I looked around, noticing I was already walking through Konoha's market alley. It was still early but many villagers were already up, making Konohagakure's street bustling with life and energy. For a moment I imagined I wasn't on my way to Sasuke. I imagined that I was just a villager, without problems because I didn't need to worry about anything, all the ninjas took care of my problems; I felt a pang in my heart, I could not even pretend this, I chose my nindo (A Ninja's way of life) as I was still a little child and even the thought of leaving it was making me shaky and made my heart hurt. I remembered all the fights I fought, all the friends I found and lost, but in the end, I was happy, this was a ninja's way to life and I chose my path long ago and I did not rue it. My thoughts began to circle around my task at hand again, making me forget the peace I just felt. I was partially nervous about Sasuke's reaction, partially I was already feeling the need to protect the life that was growing within me. Just a few minutes after I left the central of Konoha I saw the gates of he Uchiha Mansion and felt Sasuke's flaring, strong Chakra. I knew that he already felt me coming, he opened the door before I could knock.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." His face was not giving away any emotion. This was the first time we spoke to each other since...the incident 9 days ago.

"Hn, Sakura, what is it, you never come this early in the morning."

"Well, there's something I need to discuss with you. I thought you'd like to know that...uh..." I kinda lost my words here and Sasuke got impatient. He sighed.

"What is it Sakura?" I looked down, I just couldn't stand his analyzing gaze. Seconds later I felt tears in my eyes, one escaped me.

"Sasuke, y-you know..I-I'm pregnant." It was silent after that, neither of us moved or said anything fo a while.

I heard a small shuffle and then I felt strong arms around me, Sasuke.

"Sakura, god Sakura." he whispered. I was shocked and looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his face showed mixed emotions, I couldn'T deciffer one of them.

"Sasuke, I-I want to keep it, the child I mean. I can understand if you don't want-"

"Sakura, how can you even think like this. Did you think that I would say you should get an abortion? I think you d not know how happy this makes me." I was shocked, not only at Sasuke's words but at the fact that he smiled at me. A real, sincere smile.

I do not know how long we stood there, neither one of us said a word, everything, including time, lost it's value for me at this moment. It was just Sasuke, me and our nearing future, that did seem better with every passing second.


End file.
